Golden
by Sydney.State.Of.Mind
Summary: ON HIATUS When everything Inuyasha touches turns to gold, untold problems are caused and the group must find a way to stop them!
1. Zurui

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *tear*.**

**Inuyasha: Damn right you don't own me!**

**- later on-**

**Inuyasha: *grrrr* I don't like this first chappy, u make me look like an idiot, you stupid wench.**

**Sora: I have a name, repeat after me SO-RA!**

**Inuyasha: Feh!**

**Sora: You better be nice or maybe I'll have Kagome fall in love with Sesshomaru!**

**(even though I hate sesshyXkag pairings)**

**Inuyasha: ….**

**Sora: MMMHHHHHMMM! So u better be nice!**

**Inuyasha: Well that would just make the whole story stupid….Feh! *punches Shippo in the head to take out his frusteration***

**Shippo: KAGOME! Inuyasha hit me again!**

**Kagome: INUYASHA! SIT BOY!**

**Inuyasha: *arrggg! drags Sora down with him***

**Miroku: Why Lady Sora let me assist you! *pulls Sora up with one hand and rubs her ass with the other* Lady Sora, are you sure you won't bear my children? **

**Sora: Sango?**

**Sora and Sango: *smacks Miroku***

**Shippo: ummmm I think they may be busy for a while, so here's the first chappy!**

Kagome's POV

Inuyasha faced the demon, its cruel eyes glinting down at him, the dragon shaped body covered in the black glittering skin of a snake.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, the raw power of the Tetsuiga bearing down on the beast.

I closed my eyes, glad that this demon would be so easily subdued, we could take the Jewel Shard and then head for a place to rest. Inuyasha had not quite recovered from a fight that had taken place less than a day ago, his chest having been stabbed several times. He assured me that this was nothing for a hanyou like himself, but I knew the wounds were quite serious, half demon or not.

I reopened my eyes ready to go collect another jewel shard, but I was shocked by the sight of the demon sitting there, his cruel face was bored and amused.

"Little half-breed, how could you think that your weak powers would ever be a match against me, Zurui, spreader of mistrust and chaos across the land," the dark demon hissed, his foul hypnotic voice freezing everyone in their tracks, "Why you are so feeble, Inuyasha," the demon spat Inuyasha's name out with contempt, lightly flicking his tail underneath the frozen hanyou's chin.

Inuyasha shrugged off the demon's spell with what seemed like little effort.

"Keh! I'm powerful enough to take you on," Inuyasha yelled back.

The demon's tail came out of no where, racing towards, not Inuyasha but me.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled racing towards me, I shot an arrow at Zurui, but in my panic I missed. Just before the tail hit me, I found myself in Inuyasha's arms.

"Damn wench, can't you ever stay out of—" He broke off suddenly as the Tetsuiga was wrenched from his hand while I was still in his arms. He set me down and I turned around just in time to see the demon grasp the Tetsuiga is its mouth and then fling it as far as it could. I saw it land several miles away, it sank all the way to the hilt into a mountain in the far distance.

I could see Inuyasha thinking, he couldn't leave us here, the demon would over power us easily. But, could he defeat the demon without the Tetsuiga? Inuyasha looked at me, and in this simple unguarded moment I saw his love, his amber gaze fixing me to the spot. But as fast as it came he turned around roughly

"Keh," Inuyasha growled cracking his fingers, I knew he was going to fight without the Tetsuiga, I ran to him, trying to stop him, but he had already leaped down to face the demon.

The next few minutes were a flurry of fighting, I could barely see who was winning. Was Inuyasha hurt? I gasped as I saw Inuyasha double over his bangs covering his eyes. I drew my bow and shot arrow after arrow at the demon but one by one they flew straight at Zurui, only to swerve away from him.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango, flying past on Kirara, and it was the same as with my sacred arrows they simply swerved around the demon, who had eyes only for Inuyasha.

"Sango get Inuyasha!" I screamed as she rushed passed again, I saw her nod in assent. As soon as Inuyasha was hanging, dripping blood, from one of Kirara's claws, Miroku leaped in front of the demon yelling:

"Wind Tunnel!" Rocks began sliding and flying into his hand but Zurui, didn't move an inch. Finally Miroku had to admit defeat, and he covered his hand again. A yowl caused me to look quickly back at Kirara, I saw Inuyasha plummeting towards the earth and the paw that had been holding Inuyasha now hung uselessly.

Inuyasha nimbly landed on a rock, his claws covered in Kirara's blood, purple markings now showing on his face. And his eyes…his wonderful golden eyes, were now the deep crimson color of blood.

"Finally," hissed the demon, "Finally you are showing _some _strength. But it's not enough, **you **a half demon traveling with a demon slayer? A demon slayer who's life was destroyed by a demon, how she must look at you with such loathing. And a monk, who's life was also destroyed by a demon, why, how can he stand being near you! And the young miko, so pretty and fragile, how can she even be near such a disgusting creature as you! And if she can't even bear to be near you, _how could she ever love you? _And even worse you do not have the power of a demon, a mere HALF-demon, an aberration that anyone should avoid at all costs…..you are repulsive."

Inuyasha, his crimson eyes brimming with hate and was it sadness? But an instant later his eyes returned to the dark red void that took over when his demon blood ruled his body. He walked torturously to one of dead samurai warriors that littered the ground around the demon. Inuyasha snatched a sword from the dead man's hand.

"Inuyasha, don't listen to him, it's not true!" I screamed, but my yells fell on deaf ears.

Inuyasha did something he had never done before, spoke coherently while his demon blood took over.

"Kagome… I won't make you suffer any longer, I'll take care of it," Inuyasha spat the words out as if they were acid.

I started to run, but time itself seemed to be against me and I tried to do something as Inuyasha raised the sword above his head.

**Sora: Ok so here is the first chapter! I know a lot of people go easy on the writers when it's their first fan fic, but I just wanna know the truth!**

**Inuyasha: *laughs* Are you sure you can handle the truth?**

**Sora: *shoots Inuyasha the evil eye***

**Kagome: Ok so Sora wants at least 1 review before she'll post the next chappy!**

**Sora: That's right! So R&R ppl!**


	2. Just a Dream

**Sora: Wow! Thank you so much to Saccillia and WindScarShikionJewlInuKags for the awesome reviews I'm glad you liked it. At WindScarShikionJewlInuKags just a hint, I don't write any sad endings, if that answers your question ;)**

**Inuyasha: …..**

**Sora: *asks apprehensively* Ya, whatcha want Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: People actually liked your chapter…. What did you make some fake profiles and comment on your stuff, cause no one could like that first chappy.**

**I mean I would never hold the Tetsuiga so loose that it could get pulled outta my hands… *mumbles on* damn wench...makin me look like an idiot**

**Sora: If it makes you feel any better it was WRENCHED out of your hands not just pulled.**

**Inuyasha: Keh!**

**Shippo: Hey! Where was I in that last chapter?**

**Inuyasha: *smirks* Hiding under a rock.**

**Shippo: Naw AWW!**

**Inuyasha: Aw Huh!**

**Shippo: Naw AWW!**

**Inuyasha: Aw Huh!**

**Shippo: Naw AWW!**

**Inuyasha: Aw Huh!**

**Shippo: Naw AWW!**

**Inuyasha: Aw Huh!**

**Shippo: Naw AWW!**

**Inuyasha: Aw Huh!**

**Sora: OK OK GUYS! Come on is this really worth fighting over?**

**Inuyasha and Shippo: YES!**

**Sora: Ok, ok. Shippo you **_**were**_** under a rock (Inuyasha: HA!) but you were using your fox magic to help Inuyasha (Shippo: Cause Inuyaha's too weak to hold off that demon on his own, he needs a FULL demon, like me! to help him, *sticks tongue out at Inuyasha* Inuyasha: Shuddup! *pounds Shipp on the head*)**

**Kagome: *warningly* Inuyasha…!**

**Inuyasha: Shit. Don't you dare sit me, wench!**

**Kagome: I won't but you need to be nice!**

**Kagome: So while everyone's decently polite I'll announce the next chapter, here it is!**

**From Last Time**

_Inuyasha did something he had never done before, he spoke coherently while his demon blood took over._

"_Kagome… I won't make you suffer any longer, I'll take care of it," Inuyasha spat the words out as if they were acid._

_I started to run, but time itself seemed to be against me and I tried to do something as Inuyasha raised the sword above his head._

As he started to swing down, I realized he was not about to endanger himself by attempting a futile swing at the demon, his target instead was his own neck!

"INUYASHA SITTTTTTT!" I screamed, my voice cracking from the effort of projecting my voice so loudly. I saw as Inuyasha paused for a fraction and he turned his body to me, and what I saw ripped the breath out from my body. His rosary beads were gone.

As Inuyasha continued the downward swing I closed my eyes, my heart screamed and bleeded, and just as the impact hit, my world exploded.

Inuyasha's POV

"INUYASHA SITTTTTTT!" Kagome's voice wrenched through the night air.

_Damn it, what the hell did I do now. _I plummeted downwards to the ground the rosary beads pulling on my neck and the branches whipping my face. I hit the ground face first, but I realized that my landing was softer than usual.

"Ah! Inuyasha, what are you doing? I don't mind if a _woman _sneaks into my bed, but I really did not think that you had these kind of feelings for me," Miroku smirked at me, able to make a perverted joke even with the air knocked out of him.

"Shuddup! I wouldn't be down here if I could help it," I growled, tugging at the beads that held me down, of course to no prevail. I gave up momentarily and shifted my eyes to look at Kagome, tears streamed down her face which was screwed up in pain, I noticed though that she was still asleep. A growl built up in my chest, I hated seeing her cry and not being able to go to her was torture.

I sprung up as soon as the spell wore off, and bent down near Kagome, brushing her hair out of her face. At my touch she shot up, banging her head against mine.

"Ohhh," she groaned, "you have about the hardest head in the world."

"We all knew that already," Shippo smirked. Everyone had been awakened by my fall and Kagome shouting her goddamn Sit command.

I growled at Shippo, but otherwise ignored him, because at that moment Kagome started crying into my chest. Deep heaving sobs shaking her body. I wanted to ask her what was wrong to tell her I loved her, that nothing mattered to me more than her. But I settled for pulling her close to me and leaping back up into my perch in the tree.

"Kagome," I whispered "You better not say sit, cause if I go right now you're coming with me."

Her only response was to pull me closer and I let her, burying my face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

"Tell me, what's wrong. Goddamn it, just tell me and stop crying," My voice came out harsh, covering my weakness. Her large brown eyes opened and looked into mine, and I knew that she could see through my façade, see into my soul. I hoped what she saw was how much I loved her, how I would follow after as soon as possible if she died, that she was my soul mate, my sun.

"You-you…" Kagome stuttered, what ever she had dreamed about had shocked her…_hurt _her. A silent growl rippled through my chest, feh, now I wanted to hurt dreams…humans have such ridiculous feelings.

She laid her head against my chest and in a cracked voice told me her dream. I was shocked, she had seen me die, and that's what had hurt her so much?

"I just realized how much you mean to me, I couldn't live without you. How much it would hurt, I never realized because you seem so invincible. I know you don't feel the same way, I know Kikyo—"

"Shut up," I told her, and I kissed her right there in my tree, hugging her tight. The night breeze rushed around us, fireflies stopping to watch. I pulled back and Kagome stared at me wide eyed. _Oh well, I already started so I mine as well—_

"Kagome I…I…." I stuttered, saying those three little words was so damn hard, "I-love-you-and-I-love-Kikyo-but-she's-not-you-and-you-are-the-one-I-want-to-spend-my-life-with."

The smile she smiled then, could have lit the world, why with her with me I had no use for the sun.

**Sora: Ok presenting the second chappy! I hope you all liked it! Sorry it was a little short, I am so tired today, oh and don't worry it's still gonna be about Inuyasha turning things to gold. (*daydreams* hmmmm what would I do if I could do that….)**

**Shippo: How many reviews before you are going to update?**

**Inuyasha: 1,000, so then she never will. *mumbles AGAIN!* I'm not that mushy, see I'm so OOC in this story.**

**Kagome: Yes, you are that sappy! You just never let it show, *reaches over to rub Inuyasha's ears***

**Inuyasha: *runs away with Kagome on his tail***

**Miroku: Really, how long do I have to be alone with all you beautiful women, which is until you start to write again…then we are all busy being in the story.**

**Sango: *says threateningly* monk…!**

**Sora: This time I want 3 reviews *gasp* I know I know, but I know you guys can do it!**

**Sango: PLEAE R&R fast! *miroku smiles innocently***


	3. What's up with you?

**Sora: Wow! 6 new reviews! You guys have just made my day! **

**UshioOkazaki: Thanks I'm glad you liked it!**

**AquamarineDust: Again I'm glad you like it! Yes finally Inuyasha is learning! (Inuyasha: what the?)**

**Sacillia: Sorry this time I got your name right, no double c's! Awwww thank you!**

**WindScarShikionJewlInuKags: *heehee* You have to have the longest name I have seen on here so far! I know! Anytime I have read the stories that Inuyasha or Kagome dies, I am **_**always **_**sobbing by the end, I don't even think I could write that, the keyboard would be ruined lol :)**

**Midnight Fearie: Jim….jim….jim? no wait… this jim…no… OMG THAT JIM! *gasp* **_**that's what happened to Jim! **_**(lol) yes my…long…rambling…weird…half asleep/hyped up on sugar reviews…. I looked back at those and I was LOL. I'm so weird. *heehee* Sooo I'm glad u liked it!**

**SailorJupitorFan'96: so true! But school has been so crazy and cheer, and I had a *hisses* little problem to deal with….so I guess I don't have to worry about taking time to spend with my boyfriend, that's a plus for you guys right? Anyways, maybe Sango and Miroku will make some progress ;) (Miroku: Progress….? What kind of **_**progress? **_***smiles like the pervert we know he is* Sora: Oh my god, what ever you are thinking, it's not that!) So I'm updating now yay!**

**Sora: Anyway—**

**Rin: SORA! KAGOME! SHITTO! Hi everyone!**

**Everyone: …**

**Inuyasha: I hope that was a typo Sora…. Shitto, what the hell?**

**Shippo: ummmmm….**

**Rin: Did you just make me say Shitto?  
**

**Sora: *whistles innocently* Oh it doesn't matter guys!**

**Rin: Hi Kagome!**

**Kagome: Rin! *gives the girl a hug*  
**

**Inuyasha: *growls* Where's Sesshomaru?**

**Rin: Oh, he's somewhere, he may come or he may not; anyway Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah-Un and I want to be in the story!**

**Inuyasha: *scoffs* Sesshomaru does? **

**Rin: He will if I ask him!**

**Sora: Don't worry you guys will be in there. (I hope!)**

**Inuyasha: WHAT!**

**Sora: *ignores Inuyasha* Anyway I'd like to apologize for how long it has been since my last post, school started and it has been crazy! *starts rambling* I mean from the very 1****st**** day I had homework like crazy for AP European History, Adv. English 2, *mumbles a little* and Adv. Algebra 2/Trig, French 2! *smacks head* AHHHH Chemistry test on Monday…and I have to make up an invention for Creative Writing….OMG…..EGADS! …..and cheer….. wow I really need more than 24 hrs in a day… can't we have like 40 or something?**

**Inuyasha: Kay, now that you're done with your little tirade, can we get back to the story!**

**Kagome: Do you want to see what happens? *smiles***

**Inuyasha: *blushes* Keh, course not, I just want Sora to stop feeling sorry for herself! *Kagome glowers***

**Sora: HEY!**

**Shippo (aka Shitto): *still a little peeved about the whole Shitto thing *heehee* Sora just write the story!**

**Sora: Okay, okay! Here it is chapter 3!**

**Last Time**

"_I just realized how much you mean to me, I couldn't live without you. How much it would hurt, I never realized because you seem so invincible. I know you don't feel the same way, I know Kikyo—" _

_ "Shut up," I told her, and I kissed her right there in my tree, hugging her tight. The night breeze rushed around us, fireflies stopping to watch. I pulled back and Kagome stared at me wide eyed. Oh well, I already started so I mine as well—_

_ "Kagome I…I…." I stuttered, saying those three little words was so damn hard, "I-love-you-and-I-love-Kikyo-but-she's-not-you-and-you-are-the-one-I-want-to-spend-my-life-with."_

_ The smile she smiled then, could have lit the world, why with her with me I had no use for the sun._

Kagome's POV

I could see the beginning of the sun start to shine through my eyelids. I sighed knowing Inuyasha would be around to gruffly shake everyone awake, reminding us that if we didn't get a move on we'd never find the Jewel Shards before Naraku. I didn't want to get up though, not this morning, I was so comfortable and I had had the most wonderful dream. I sighed again, this time in contentment. I started to roll over, something had been poking me in the arm. As I started to I didn't feel any ground where I had started to move, my eyes snapped open and the only thing keeping me from falling out of the tree was the instinctive tightening of Inuyasha's arms. My heart pounding fiercely, the memories of last came night flooding back into my mind. The first dream…the one that had _really _only been a dream, thank god it wasn't real. Then Inuyasha had… had he really kissed me, told me what I had wanted to hear for so long?

He had. I nodded my head wonderingly, and then I had fallen asleep in his arms. I looked at his calm face, listened to his soft breathing, and by the looks of it he too had fallen asleep. I never wanted this moment to end, so I settled back into his arms and let sleep take me away for the third time that night. (A/N It's still pretty early, the sun is just rising so I'm still calling it that night, didn't want to confuse anyone)

Miroku's POV

I sighed looking up at Inuyasha and Kagome, how could _he _have the woman he loved asleep in his arms before I did? The ladies could not resist my charms…usually. I looked at Sango's beautiful face; I loved her beauty, her strength, how much she loves her family, I love everything about her, even the way she'll slap me and scream "_Hentai!" _What I wouldn't give for her to see past my lecherous ways, I didn't mean for them to hurt her. It was just the way I had lived for so long. Of course I did still need a son…Perhaps I could go and try to convince her, she might respond better when she's barely awake. I sat by her side and my hand crept toward her bottom. I sat there and she stirred, still asleep she whispered,

"Mir….oku…" smiling sweetly and innocently, I grinned, it seemed as though I was getting somewhere. Of course, I was looking the other way when her hand swung, at full force, towards me.

Inuyasha's POV

A loud _CRACK _woke me up, I looked down to see Miroku rubbing his cheek, and Sango sleeping peacefully. Had she really hit him in her sleep? I guess it had become so engrained in her mind, I shook me head, and Miroku thinks _I _need help when it comes to love. I looked down at Kagome, her head resting on my chest, her skin and hair so soft, I brushed my hand along her cheek and she smiled. I felt so…just plain happy. It bubbled up inside of me, filling me up, completing me. Kagome stirred, and I…well… I panicked, what was I going to do when she woke up? I could barely tell her last night, I had no idea what to do _now_! I held her carefully in my arms, marveling at her kindness, gazing at her beauty, laughing at the times when she would get so angry, and remembering with slight fear "The Sits." I leaped from the tree next to her odd bed, I laid her down, and covered her with a blanket and thanked kami that she was such a deep sleeper.

Kagome's POV

I woke for the third time feeling extremely befuddled and groggy, the sun had officially risen and I sat up my hair sticking out at odd places. I stretched my arms and yawned scanning the area cautiously for Inuyasha. That was when I realized that I was back on solid ground, my sleeping bag tucked securely around me. I sighed happily. I noticed that Miroku was also up, he sat near Sango. A red handprint blazing on his face, I smiled; nobody could pull the wool over Sango's eyes, even if her eyes were already closed…because she was asleep. Miroku saw me awake, he raised an eyebrow, and somehow through just one raise of an eyebrow he seemes to convey all of his perverted notions of what Inuyasha and I had been doing. I rolled up my sleeping bag and as I started to prepare breakfast Sango stirred waking from her deep slumber. I again scanned the trees looking for….could I really say it now?...my Inuyasha. And then I saw him, not in a tree, but on the ground, his arms tucked into his sleeves, Tetsuiga leaning against him, and a surprisingly thoughtful look on his face as he stared directly at the sun. I walked the distance toward him, sitting down beside him.

"You know, you'll go blind from staring at the sun too long," I teased, my arm brushing his. He jumped,

"What! That can happen?"

"No! I was just kidding! Well I bet it could probably harm them…" I trailed off. "If you want any ninja food, some is ready right now."

"No. I'm not hungry," he replied shortly, turning his head away, but I could see his face turning red, I wonder if he had been thinking about last night. Did he regret it?

"Well then I think we should head back to Kaede's village. I have a major test in a few days and I really need to cram," I said, shaking my head, balancing two lives was insanity.

"Fine," he said, surprising me. What he wasn't putting up a fight? Something really had to be up with him.

"O-o-ok, um…then we should probably getting going soon, right?"

"Ya," he said, **still **not looking at me. I stood up angry and confused.

"Fine," I said abruptly, stalking off. I never turned back and saw his look of confusion, love, and frustration.

**Sora: Oooohh cliffy! Sorry this one is SO short, I am going to try my hardest to update again today, but I have to go perform for cheer in 30 min and I have wet hair and everything so I have to go get ready!**

**I really haven't been dead, but I seriously have way too much on my plate right, now….**

**Soooo Imma gonna try and have an awesome chappy EVERY week.**

**Inuyasha: K, we need 500000000 reviews before we—**

**Sora: Shut up. *sora's tail tickles Inuyasha's nose making him sneeze* I just want as many people to review as possible! Also check out my other one-shot song-fic Jar of Hearts! Only *tear* 2 lovely ppl reviewed…**

**Inuyasha: Oh come on…don't cry…**

**Sora: *sniff sniff* This years just so tough, *sniff* wait- are you being nice?**

**Inuyasha: Keh!**

**Sora: AWWWWW! *Hugs Inuyasha* Now Im happy, my 36 Pixie Sticks are kicking in!**

**Shippo: Ok so review my peeps! **

**Sango: Peeps?**

**Miroku: Peeps? *smiles* what **_**are**_** we talking about here?**

**Sora: Ew….not whatever you are thinking about.**

**So lots of love to all my reviewers and Pixie Sticks for all! *runs around screaming spilling pixie stick dust everywhere***

**Everyone: Ummmmm….**


	4. Sooooo, What's YOUR favorite animal?

**Sora: ok, yes I know it has been a LONG time since I have updated, but I am going to try and update much faster *crosses fingers*. So I had about half of this chappy written but my computer lost it *tear* so now I am starting over. **

**Thank you so much to my reviewers from forever ago :)**

**Inuyasha: May I add that in "I Get Cell Service In the Feudal Era, Really?" I think your author's note was longer than the story and you keep forgetting disclaimers!**

**Sora:….**

**Hahah, kay I will work on that! *concentrates and repeats to self* short author's notes, short author's note, short author's note. Annnnnd the disclaimer:**

**I have nothing funny to say. I do not own Inuyasha, however I did buy him a shock collar, and it works **_**almost **_**as well as Kagome's sit.**

**Shippo: So here goes the story!**

**(A/N I am not doing the "Last Time" thing anymore, if you guys just fell in love with that and want it back tell me :p, but I thought it seemed awkward.)**

Kagome's POV

I walked back to our make-shift camp, sighing, why did things always have to be so complicated between Inuyasha and I? He kissed me; now he's ignoring me; talk about mixed signals. I felt the urge to look back at him, to look into his eyes, to see the reassurance that he wanted me, but I refused to show that weakness. I clenched my fists at my sides, but I could feel my neck turning, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a glimpse of silver hair.

Boy was I a goner. My head turned swiftly to him, dreading and waiting for what I would see there. If I caught him off guard, could I tell what was really going on in his heart? But when I turned to look, he was gone. I stared stupidly around, until I realized that he was sprinting back to camp, and now he was far in front of me. I sighed, there went my "moment of truth," all that build up for nothing; the Feudal Era was definitely going to give me high blood pressure.

I reached the spot where Sango and Miroku were sitting just as Shippo was waking up.

"Kagome, why is Inuyasha acting so funny?" were the first words out of Shippo's mouth, I sighed, knowing that if Inuyasha was within earshot he would—

Thunk! **(A/N Ok yes that is the sound of Inuyasha punching Shippo…) **

"I ain't acting funny!" he growled, I giggled, he reminded me of Yuka's feisty Chihuahua. Inuyasha glared at me, but his heart wasn't in it, there was something else in his eyes. And it didn't quite seem like love. But maybe if you tilted your head to the right 65 degrees, closed your left eye, and squinted the right one…THERE! Now I could clearly see it, of course it was love.

But behind my bravado, my heart deflated, and I knew, this wasn't a small teenage crush. I loved Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all stared at me like I was crazy.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked, looking as though the funny farm might be our next stop, of course here in the Feudal Era, they didn't have any. So they were stuck with me!

"Oh Kami!" Inuyasha exclaimed, and I looked curiously at him,

"It was the sun! Now you have permanently damaged your eyes! How could you be so STUPID," he started to trail off,

"Stupid human women, always nagging, but can't take their own advice…"

"Inuyasha!" I interrupted him,

"It's FINE, I was just trying to see something that I didn't know if it was there or not."

"Oh," he said looking faintly embarrassed. I stopped myself from laughing, knowing this would only make him defensive, and then he would start insulting me, and then, well it's the same every time. We are the same cliché every time we fight, like a rerun that I just keep watching no matter how old it gets.

"Well… I guess we should be heading back to the village," Miroku said sensing the tense atmosphere.

"I believe Lady Kagome has a "test" to study for," he prompted when none of us moved. Surprisingly Inuyasha was the first one to move handing me my big yellow backpack, bow, and quiver. I took it from him, not looking into his eyes, I didn't know if I could ever look into his eyes again.

A clawed hand reached toward me, making its self seen to my downturned eyes. I jolted up, and his eyes stared into mine, searching. I don't if he found what he needed, but I think I did. I saw that he cared, and for now at least, that was enough.

I grasped his hand, and I experienced a momentary feeling of weightlessness as he pulled me easily onto his back, and without a backward glance to see if Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were following us, he started running. His feet skimmed across the grass as his long strides seemed to become some form of gliding over the ground. I rested my head on his shoulder and relished the clean fresh air of the Feudal Era. I always noticed that when I went back home, in the busy streets of Tokyo the smog was distinctly there.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said hesitantly, as if unsure what to say.

"Yes?" I replied, holding on tight as we jumped over a small gorge.

"I-," he paused and then continued in a different direction, seeming to think better of what he was going to say,

"What's your favorite animal?"

"What!" I exclaimed, that was definitely not the direction I thought he was going to go.

"What's your favorite animal?" he repeated stubbornly, I knew he would never concede to the fact that that was not his original question.

"Dog," I said smiling to myself, up until I had come to the Feudal Era, I would have replied White Tiger every time, but then something, or rather _someone,_ had changed my mind.

"Why?" I asked, still confused as to the motivation behind his question.

"I just, well…we spend so much time tracking jewel shards, fighting demons, fighting with each other," he trailed off and then started again,

"I just want to know everything about you, I feel like I should know what you like, what things you enjoy the most, but when I try and think of what your favorite color is; I don't know," Inuyasha said, not looking at me, I could feel the strain of saying his feelings, even ones as minimally embarrassing as these were, in the fact that the muscles in his neck were tight.

I grinned stupidly, from ear to ear.

"What's _your _favorite color?" I asked.

He snorted,

"As if you couldn't guess."

"Well I _could _but then what would we have to talk about?"

He turned his head to me and smiled.

For the rest of the day we talked, although I think I talked more I still learned so many trivial things about Inuyasha, although I guess they were trivial I held them all close to my heart. A scar on his shoulder was from when a guppy attacked him, I guffawed so hard at that that I thought I was going to stop breathing. I guess Feudal Era guppies were bigger, or that's what he _says._ He hates the smell of green beans, but loves the smell of oranges. He is actually an Akita **(A/N That's the kind of dog I think he looks like, if you want to see a picture of an all white Akita, that is perfect see the link at the bottom.) **and thinking back to what an Akita looks like I could definitely see the resemblance!

If only everything will work out, I know I could live like this forever, lifting my arms out feeling, like Rose on the Titanic. But Rose didn't know how close she was to losing Jack, and my heart turned to lead.

**Sora: How'd you guys like it?**

**Kagome: A lot, a little, a teaspoon, a cupful, a gallon, 34 pints, 2 quarts?**

**Sora: Were you just in Home Ec?**

**Kagome: Nope.**

**Sora: Ummm… Ok.**

**Inuyasha: Well review or else she's gonna drive us all crazy *barks***

***shock collar shocks him***

**Wow, that didn't even hurt actually kinda felt good like all tingly. *barks more***

**Sora: *slaps her head* Oh my god, he is such a baka that he likes getting shocked!**

**Shippo: Oh look here is the web address for a cute Akita puppy!**

**.com/media/dogs/anonymous/kisu_akita_**

**Miroku: Oh look it's Inuyasha! Where did you get that picture of him!**

**Inuyasha: That ain't me!**

**Sora: Well review everyone and I'm going to try and update soon!**


End file.
